


Enjoy the silence

by StrangeNoise



Series: Breaking the silence [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, NSFW, Niles is wearing a turtleneck and Gavin makes him leave it on during sex, PWP without Porn, Pick-ups, RK900 is a human and his name is Niles in this, anal-sex, is that a kink?, might make this into a series, there's hints to plot if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Gavin meets a quiet and strangely cold Niles at his favorite bar and takes him home to get fucked through the matress. But even in the throes of passion Niles stays quiet and drawn-back. Instead of driving him away it intrigues Gavin and he finds himself thinking about meeting Niles again.That's it. I wrote almost 4000 words of porn about this.





	Enjoy the silence

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. The title is obviously Depeche Mode because I suck at coming up with my own titles.  
> I apologize for any mistakes you may find in this but english is not my native language so there's that. Hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Gavin takes a long, good long at his partner for the night and thinks, not for the first time, that he’s made a real catch there.

He had not exactly been planning to get laid tonight, although he had decided to wear his tightest pair of denims, when he left the house. Gavin had entered his favorite bar only wanting a nice drink and if someone woke his interest it would be nice, but if no one did it wouldn’t bother him either. But then _this_ guy had entered the bar with two friends and Gavin had decided right then and there that he needed to get into his pants. The guy was quite a bit taller than Gavin, with intense blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut through glass. His toned body looked like it had been chiseled out of the finest marble. His dark brown hair was neatly combed back, and Gavin wanted nothing more than run his hands through it the moment he caught sight of it. The black turtleneck and equally black jeans the guy was wearing clung to his physique as if they had been painted onto him and Gavin had to restrain himself so he wasn’t staring too obviously.

But apparently the instantaneous attraction had been mutual and there had been no need to act shy. A few minutes after his arrival turtleneck-dude appeared next to Gavin at the bar. They flirted a bit, while he waited for his and his friends’ drinks to be served and when he returned to them, Gavin felt the guy’s gaze on him almost constantly. Less than an hour later turtleneck-dudes friends left, and he joined Gavin at the bar for good. He introduced himself as Niles and they talked for a while. Niles was nice, but strangely cold and distant in the way he acted, even while he was flirting with Gavin. The smaller male was not too bothered by it, though. He had taken weirder guys to bed and Niles being a bit of an oddball didn’t bother him too much. It became clear very soon that there was no more need for sweet-talk and both men were just waiting for any excuse to leave the bar.

At around half past nine Gavin had been half-hard for at least twenty minutes and was more than game to finally leave the bar.He promptly announced that he was tired and wanted to go home, shooting Niles a pointed look as he got to his feet. The brunet followed him out of the bar and immediately pinned him to the wall next to the front door to shove his tongue down Gavin’s throat. Their kiss lacked a lot of finesse, but as Niles made up for that with an unbelievable amount of enthusiasm, Gavin decided he didn’t mind too much. It was also a nice change in tempo and Niles’ behavior equally. Maybe, once they were alone, the brunet would finally come out of his shell.

After at least ten more minutes of making out against a brick wall, Gavin finally managed to break away long enough to call them a taxi, only to have his mouth claimed again the second he was done. Of course, they continued their make out session in the taxi once it arrived and when Niles hands found their way underneath Gavin’s shirt to rake his nails down his chest, the smaller male was not sure he was going to make it home without coming in his pants. If he hadn’t been so occupied getting snogged into oblivion and trying to get his own hands under Niles’ shirt in turn, he might have been embarrassed. But for now, there was just not enough blood in his head to worry about anything but finally getting Niles into his bed.

By the time the taxi comes to a stop in front of the apartment complex Gavin lives him, he’s fully hard and thoroughly worked up. The only reason his pride isn’t hurt more is because Niles looks like he isn’t faring much better. His blue eyes are almost entirely black with the way his pupils are dilated in arousal, as he walks up to Gavin and they enter the building together. The flights of stairs up to Gavin’s flat seem endless and Gavin thinks he’s never been happier to see the door to his place. He fumbles with the key for a moment, but eventually manages to open the door and let them both in.

The second they’re inside and Gavin has closed the door behind him, they’re on each other again. Niles’ hands are on Gavin’s waist, pulling him close, whilst the smaller man buries his hands in the other’s hair, ruffling it thoroughly. He’d imagined this the whole night and tries breaking away to admire his handiwork, but Niles won’t let him and, if he’s honest with himself, Gavin would much rather keep kissing the brunet. He tries to remember when he had last been this riled up from kissing alone and comes to the conclusion that he had probably been fifteen at the time. He is not granted more time to ponder on the fact, when Niles presses one of his thighs between Gavin’s and he hears himself moan into the kiss.

They break apart at one point, panting and tearing their coats off and Gavin takes the opportunity to pant: “Bedroom”. Niles nods and Gavin takes him by the wrist and drags him into his bedroom, where he immediately flops down onto his bed, taking the brunet with him. This time, when their lips meet again in a searing kiss, they are chuckling softly, amused by each other’s eagerness. At one point Niles lets go of Gavin’s waist in order to go for the button at the front of his jeans. At about the same time his other hand begins shoving at Gavin’s shirt.

“Can you chill for a second?”, Gavin pants, once he manages to break their kiss, “I’d love to take that shirt off, too, but it’s not like I can, when you’re glued to my lips. Not that I’m complaining…”

“Fine, take your shirt off, then”, Niles huffs and moves away so he’s kneeling above Gavin now, leaving him enough room to undress. It’s the first thing the brunet has said in almost twenty minutes. Gavin hurries to take of his shirt and throw it into some far away corner. Niles makes a pleased noise and Gavin glows with pride. He goes to great lengths to keep his body toned and spends almost all his free time at a gym. It’s clear that Niles likes what he sees, when the brunet licks his lips. Then Gavin sees Niles beginning to take off his turtleneck as well and he stops him on a whim.

“Don’t”, he exclaims, probably a little too loudly into the silence of the bedroom, “I like it. Keep it on.” Despite it being the truth, admitting it out loud suddenly feels very embarrassing and Gavin wishes for a split-second that he could take the words back.

Niles stops what he’s doing to look down at Gavin for a few long seconds. Gavin feels a blush rise on his cheeks. God knows why he’s been so into the turtleneck from the moment he’d first seen the other in it, but he feels that he wants it to stay on. He’s never seen anyone in a turtleneck and thought of them as hot before, so he kind of wants to make use of the situation at hand. It would obviously give him less places to touch Niles’ skin in, but he was certain that he’d be able to make do. That was, if Niles was willing to indulge him.

Niles shrugs, eventually, and lets go of the hem of his shirt. He rakes his fingernails across Gavin’s chest instead, like he did back in the cab. He drags them across Gavin’s hardened nipples and the smaller man moans loudly. Smirking somewhat triumphantly Niles shimmies down the bed to busy himself with Gavin’s jeans again.

“Come on, help me out here”, he commands, once he has unbuttoned them and pulled the fly down. Gavin complies immediately and watches his own leaking cock spring free, when Niles pulls down his pants and underwear in one go. He’s tempted to wrap a hand around himself and relieve some of the tension that’s pooling between his legs but decides to get Niles as naked as he can instead.

He gets to his knees in turn, his hands flying to the button at the front of Niles’ jeans and undoing it. Niles watches silently and Gavin decides that he finally wants to hear some sort of noise out of the brunet. He shoves Niles’ pants down a fraction and bends down to mouth him through the fabric of his underwear. Gavin gives it his all and finally Niles gasps into the silence. It’s not much, but it’s a start and Gavin is eager for more. Before he can properly get to work, though, Niles’ hands are in his hair and he is gently but firmly pushed away.

“If you want me to actually fuck you, we’ll have to leave it at that for now”, Niles states in a tone that’s way too matter-of-fact for someone, who’s rock hard and was going to get his dick sucked in a minute. Feeling his own cock throb painfully between his legs, though, Gavin decides that it’s probably for the best, if they just cut to the chase. Niles has said ‘for now’, after all. Maybe he’s interested in more than this one night. Gavin surely is. Usually, he’s good at one-night stands and even better at keeping them a one time thing, but with Niles he wants more, before they’ve even gotten to the real thing. The guy’s just so intense and Gavin wants nothing more than a chance to make him lose his composure. The thought of maybe getting to actually suck him off at some point in the future almost makes Gavin drool.

Instead, he grabs Niles by the back of his neck and pulls him into another passionate kiss. He lets himself drop back down onto his back, pulling the brunet with him. They kiss for a few more moments, until Gavin sneaks one hand underneath his pillow and retrieves a bottle of lube that he then presses into Niles’ hand. The brunet breaks the kiss and moves down the bed, until he's between Gavin’s spread thighs.

Gavin watches him, intrigued, as he pours a generous amount of lube onto his long fingers. The thought of having them inside him soon is enough to make Gavin’s cock twitch painfully. He gives into the desire to touch and gives himself a few firm strokes. But while it relieves the ache for a few sweet seconds it also makes Gavin realize that he’s way too close already to get through prep and the surely spectacular fuck that awaits him, without coming embarrassingly early. Niles, who watches intently seems to immediately catch on.

“How about I get you off now and then take my time to get you ready for my cock”, he suggests, “You can get it up for me again, right?”

There’s not a hint of judgement in his voice and still Gavin feels himself blush again. Even though it seems that Niles finds it nothing but hot, Gavin hates the effect the brunet is having on him, right now. He likes to be strong and confident in bed, taking charge even when he’s being fucked into the mattress, but Niles renders him entirely unable to do so. Gavin wonders for a brief second, if he should refuse, but comes to the conclusion that acting up would probably end up in him not getting fucked at all. So he swallows his pride and nods up at Niles.

“Fine. Show me what those fingers can do”, Gavin huffs and settles back comfortably. Niles nods and gently presses one of his lubed-up fingers to Gavin’s entrance. He leaves it there, caressing the skin around the tight hole and making the smaller man’s heart beat harder. He’s way too hot already and the way Niles’ finger caresses the soft skin between his legs makes shivers run down Gavin’s spine. When he tries to bear down and finally get Niles’ finger inside him, the brunet leans forward and kisses him. The second their lips meet, his finger slides into Gavin and he moans into the kiss.

Niles leans down further, bracing himself on his forearm and pressing his chest to Gavin’s as he pumps his finger in and out. Gavin is overwhelmed by the feeling of Niles inside and all around him. It’s hot and intimate and absolutely mind-numbing. As if on auto-pilot his right hand wedges between their bodies and wraps around his length again, while the left buries itself in Niles’ hair one more time. It takes hardly more than a dozen strokes, until Gavin keens into their kiss and comes between their bodies. Orgasm washes over him in a tidal wave, taking Gavin with it and for a split-second he thinks he’ll just pass out on Niles. But eventually he manages to get his head back in the game somewhat and opens his eyes to look at Niles.

The brunet breaks their kiss and they just look at each other for a moment, panting. Gavin looks into Niles’ eyes and finds a hunger there that makes a shiver run down his spine. Before he knows it, there’s a second finger inside him, pumping and stretching. It’s a bit much, with how sensitive is and Gavin can’t help but whimper, when the fingers are pressed up against his prostate. But Gavin’s never been one to let a little overstimulation stop him. On the contrary, he revels in it, his body sated, as he lies there, taking what he’s given. He gets up on his elbows and kisses Niles once more. It’s more of a wet slide of lips this time, though. Both men are panting by now and neither has half a mind to put any technique into the kiss.

Gavin finally seizes the opportunity to run his hands over all the parts of Niles he can reach. He traces them over the brunet’s arms and marvels at the softness of fabric and the feeling of firm muscle underneath. It’s a nice contrast to his own sticky skin and the way the fabric is dragged all over his chest, makes gooseflesh rise on Gavin’s arms. Eventually, he slips a hand between them again. This time, it’s to tease Niles’ nipples through the fabric of his shirt, feeling them harden under his touch. The brunet sighs against Gavin’s lips and spreads his fingers inside his ass, making him shudder.

After a while, the way Niles deliberately misses Gavin’s prostate becomes a little more than frustrating. Gavin knows he’s only doing it, so he won’t get too worked up too soon again, but it still bothers him.

“Come on”, he complains eventually, “Go harder. I can take it.” To prove his point, he pushes down, so Niles’ fingers slide deeper and finally graze his prostate again. The brunet smirks at Gavin’s needy moan but complies with his wishes. Gavin thoroughly enjoys the way Niles’ long, delicate fingers move inside of him with intent, but also with the utmost care. He wishes he knew what was going on in Niles head, but the brunet stubbornly refuses to talk or make any other sound except the occasional pant.

By the time Niles finally withdraws his fingers from Gavin, the smaller male his already half-hard again and more than eager to finally feel Niles inside him. He’d only caught a few quick glances at the brunet’s cock so far, but from what he’s seen it’s a wet dream come true, slightly larger than average and with a small upward curve. Gavin’s hole clenches around nothing at the thought of that gorgeous length inside him.

“Condoms?”, Niles asks and looks at him expectantly. Gavin stretches and reaches inside his bedside drawer. He retrieves a box of condoms and throws one at Niles. The brunet catches it mid-air and in the time, it takes Gavin to put the box back into the drawer, he’s got it in place. A shiver runs down Gavin’s spine when Niles moves further up between his legs and guides his length to his entrance.

Gavin wraps his legs around Niles’ hips and waits with uncharacteristic patience for the man to push into him. When the head of Niles’ length breaches him, Gavin feels like he’s melting into a puddle of needy goop on his own bed. How the brunet manages to entirely unravel his composure while they _still_ haven’t gotten to the real thing yet, is beyond him. But then Nines slowly pushes into him and Gavin finds that he doesn’t care too much about the how’s and when’s and anything but the slow but insistent press of Niles’ cock inside him.

When Niles is finally fully seated inside him, they both take a few steadying breaths and Gavin revels in how full he feels. It’s been a while and he realizes only now how much he’s missed the feeling of being filled by someone, waiting to be thoroughly fucked. Maybe there’ll be less time in-between now and his next fuck. Maybe he’ll see Niles again and finally get to suck his gorgeous dick.

For now, though, Gavin lets out a shuddering moan, as Niles finally begins moving in and out of him. The rhythm is instantly perfect, hard and unfaltering. Gavin would give Niles kudos for it, if he weren’t so busy not crying out like a bitch in heat on every thrust. It’s a task that gets decidedly harder with every passing second. It feels as if Niles is trying to fuck all of his pent-up need into Gavin with every thrust and the smaller male is sure as hell not going to complain about it. It’s been ages since he’s been fucked this thorougly.

The only thing that confuses Gavin is that, while he moans louder and louder with every thrust, Niles stays almost ghostly silent. There’s pants and the occasional grunt, but apart from that the brunet makes no sound. He seems to be in some sort of head-space and Gavin isn’t sure if Niles hasn’t actually spaced out at some point. To test his theory, he buries one of his hands in Niles’ hair and pulls. Niles snaps out of it and finally makes a sound. It’s a punched-out kind of moan and it goes right to Gavin’s cock. Niles, in turn, picks up the pace, drilling Gavin into the mattress now.

Gavin enjoys every second of it, moans and gasps falling from his lips in a constant stream. It’s a stark contrast to how quiet Niles’ has become once again and part of Gavin wants to tease him into making more of those sounds. But he’s too far gone to actually put any brain-capacity into it. Instead, he clings to Niles for dear life and lets himself get fucked.

It’s hard to tell without any pleasured noises to go by, but a few moments later, Gavin is sure that Niles is going to reach his limit soon. The up until now perfect rhythm falters more and more, as the brunet’s thrusts become more erratic by the second. Gavin manages to take one of his hands from where it had clawed into the fabric of Niles’ turtleneck and wrap it around his own weeping cock again. After a few strokes, Niles’ gasps audibly above him and he feels the brunet come inside him. Niles’ face, contorted in pleasure, as his hips continue pumping into Gavin on their own accord is a sight to behold and it pushes Gavin ever closer to his own impeding climax. Just when he feels Niles’ own orgasm come to an end, Gavin reaches his and everything goes white for a few seconds. Through the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, he hears Niles whimper in pleasure and if he wasn’t already coming his brains out, he surely would, now. Finally, Niles pulls out of him and drops down next to him on the bed.

It takes quite a while for both men to catch their breaths and get down from their high. Niles is the first to move, when he gets rid of the condom and throws it into the bin next to his side of the bed. Gavin eventually gathers the strength to grab a tissue from the box on his bedside table and at least clean himself somewhat. When their labored breathing returns to normal, there’s silence. Gavin wants to ask Niles if they could please do this again at some point in the future, but he’s not sure how, because he’s never had to do that before. And Niles appears to be in the same head-space he had been in, when he fucked Gavin some minutes ago.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin catches Niles picking at his shirt and looking at a few dark spots near his belly in dismay. If he had any shame left in him, Gavin might feel guilty that he asked Niles to keep the turtleneck on, only to come all over it a minute later. As it is, it finally gives him the opportunity to say something.

“I can put that in the washing machine for you”, he offers, “By tomorrow it’ll be as good as new.”

“I’ll pass”, Niles replies before stifling a yawn, “I’ve slept in worse.”

It feels like someone punched Gavin in the gut and he has no idea what to say now. The fact that he’s tired and very close to dozing off, doesn’t help too much, either.

“Suit yourself”, he mutters and buries himself underneath the covers.

He’s vaguely aware of Niles doing the same and part of him screams at him to say something, ask the brunet out on a date or something. But a bigger part is just so awfully tired, and Gavin promises himself that he’ll ask Niles tomorrow.

 

 

The next morning Gavin wakes up alone and despite knowing he has no right to be, he’s disappointed. Apparently, Niles didn’t feel like repeating the experience and as much as Gavin knows that’s just how one-night stands work. Still, he feels down. He stretches and roles over to the side of the bed Niles had occupied that night, reveling in the deep ache in his lower body, when he moves. Gavin buries his face in his pillow, hoping that maybe there’s still some of Niles’ scent left. A moment later he sits up abruptly and rolls his eyes at himself. When exactly did he become so needy that a quick fuck left him this whipped? He can find others. If Niles doesn’t want to fuck him again, that’s his loss. If nothing else, it’ll give Gavin wank-material for months. Continuing his little mental pep-talk Gavin gets out of his bed to make himself a cup of coffee.

He feels slightly better, once he’s wearing a pair of sweats and a shirt and makes his way towards the kitchen, when something on the ground catches his eye. He bends down and picks up what appears to be a business card. Gavin’s heart almost leaps out of his chest when he finds Niles’ name and a phone number printed onto it. Maybe all hope isn’t yet lost, and he has a chance to meet the brunet again after all. But, of course, Gavin isn’t going to call him immediately. He’s not _that_ desperate. Still, the thought of maybe getting another chance at seeing Niles again leaves Gavin way more cheerful as he pockets the card and finally goes to make himself some coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time in almost five years that I'm posting something I wrote. And this is what that something is. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: https://twitter.com/NoiseStrangest


End file.
